


In Darkness

by lockedin221b



Series: Some Journey [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anonymous Sex, Clubbing, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221b/pseuds/lockedin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was the taste of anonymity in the stranger’s mouth, the electricity of touch without sight, that sent shivers from vertebra to vertebra.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Part deux--anonymous sex in the dark!

It was the taste of anonymity in the stranger’s mouth, the electricity of touch without sight, that sent shivers from vertebra to vertebra. Shadow on shadow, they fell into the bed. Below, music thumped and lights whirred and people did something called dancing. In this room, though, heartbeats and heavy breathing consumed them. What information their eyes failed to gather, their other senses strained tenfold to catch. The taste of sweat, the scrape of stubble as mouths collided in a haphazard attempt at kissing blindly.

Fingers scrabbled at offending fabric. Shirts were left mostly on; trousers and pants barely made it below hips and buttocks. The unknown man below him took fast and firm hold of his cock. He pressed his palm to the low of his back and pushed and pulled him down, closer, until cock pressed against cock and ten spindly fingers and thumbs held them together with tight pulls and twists.

It was all he could do to brace himself above the other man, breath ragged, hips thrusting into the two-handed grip against the other cock.

When they came, it spilled and spurted on both of them and their clothes, though certainly those long fingers and their owner were the greater recipients.

He tipped over to collapse onto the bed, rather than on the stranger. He didn’t remember dozing off, but when he woke, alone in the dark, floor reverberating below, he had ghostly memories of dark curls, silver eyes, and slender, powerful hands.


End file.
